Air conditioners are often secured adjacent to or partially within building windows, where a portion of the air conditioning unit is located outside of the building while the air conditioning unit operates. Such an arrangement prevents hot air resulting from operation of the air conditioning unit from entering the building that is being cooled. Since a portion of the air conditioning unit extends beyond the exterior of a building, there exists a potential for the air conditioning unit to fall from the window to the surface below. Of course, this is particularly problematic in urban areas, where several of such air conditioning units may be found in a single building, several stories above the ground surface. As a result, strict safety regulations have been developed in some urban areas with regard to the installation and maintenance of window air conditioning units. For example, the New York City Building Code sets forth specific guidelines that must be adhered to when such a unit is installed. Further, to date, air conditioners have been attached to a building utilizing support structures that are built into the building itself. As such, if the support system falters or is removed, the building is permanently altered or damaged. Therefore, a need exists for an air conditioning unit support system that provides sufficient safety and does not damage or otherwise modify the building to which is secured.